


Innocent

by Paf_Writes_Stuff



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Based loosely on a game i played, Black uses she/her and they/them, certain things changed for story purposes, that and it happened a couple days ago and i cant remember the finer details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paf_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Paf_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Black is innocent. Why won't the crew believe that?
Kudos: 29





	Innocent

"Hey Purple! I've got to start the reactor, wanna come with?" 

Black ran up to Purple with their cat beanie bouncing on her head. She and Purple had been playing under the buddy system for the past several missions on Mira, so it was simply routine at this point. 

"Alright, let's go."

The two entered the decontamination hallway with Yellow and up to the reactor. Black began focusing intently on the Simon says esque task while Purple watched her back. Orange left decontamination and walked past into the lab across the hall. Purple followed. 

The blare of a megaphone broke Black’s concentration, they turned to Purple, who looked like she hadn't moved, “Someone’s dead?”

The crew assembled in the cafeteria. Alibis were presented, blame was thrown, but ultimately, the vote was skipped. Black lingered, as she had a couple of things to do in the area, Purple stuck around.

Black walked down the hall with Purple in tow. They stopped in front of the wiring panel set in the wall. As they pried the panel open, Purple dipped into the locker room after Blue. 

“H-hey wait!” Black quickly finished her wiring and ran after them.

The door to decon closed in their face, she could see Blue and Purple walk down to the other side through the window on the door. They stood and waited for the process to finish so she could follow and resume starting the reactor. That’s when the blaring of a megaphone came from decontamination and everyone was summoned to a meeting.

“In decon,” Purple said in a monotone voice upon sitting down.

“I was in lab and nobody was dead when I passed through,” Red interjected, “I think it’s Purple.”

“She has been near both bodies…”

“Yeah, kinda sus.”

“Wait! I’ve been with Bub the whole time! It can't be her!” Black defended her friend, using her nickname

Nobody listened. Black watched as the crew pushed Purple over the edge of the balcony. The words ‘peanub bub was An Imposter’ flashed across the GUI in their helmets. Purple’s nickname made it seem like a cruel joke. When all was done, Black walked solemnly back to decon, they still had to start the reactor. Before she could make it, an emergency meeting was called.

“I think the other imposter is Black,” White started, backed up by Red and Green.

“What?! Why would it be me? I haven't done anything?”

“You backed up Purple! Why would an innocent person stand by and let Orange and Blue be killed?” Green shouted

“I was focusing on my tasks! I didn’t see anything I swear!”

The crew began talking as if she wasn’t there, not listening to her. Panic set in when they started casting votes in her name.

“Please! I have to start the reactor! You can follow me and watch!  _ It’s not me I swear! _ ” Her voice cracked.

“I don't think it's Black,” Lime mumbled.

“It’s not me! You’re making a mistake!” They were crying now.

“I’m skipping. I’m not seeing evidence for it to be Black yet.”

“Please! I swear it’s not me!” 

Black watched in horror as the final vote was cast. Red, White, Green, and Cyan had voted for her. Yellow, Lime, and Black skipped.

She cried as the crew grabbed her arms and began to drag them to the balcony. Pleas of innocence went unheard as they were thrown over the side. As they plummeted from Mira, five words flashed on the GUI.

Paf was not An Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> This was based loosely on a game me and a friend played together. She was peanub bub and I was Paf.


End file.
